


simple man

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mike gets sick at school will Steve and the party be there for him when he needs them the most???Mama told me when I was young"Come sit beside me, my only sonAnd listen closely to what I sayAnd if you do this it'll help you some sunny day""Oh, take your time, don't live too fastTroubles will come and they will passYou'll find a woman and you'll find loveAnd don't forget, son, there is someone up above""And be a simple kind of manOh, be something you love and understandBaby be a simple kind of manOh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can""Forget your lust for the rich man's goldAll that you need is in your soulAnd you can do this, oh baby, if you tryAll that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied""And be a simple kind of manOh, be something you love and understandBaby be a simple kind of manOh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just Steve being a good babysitter and pseudo parent when needed.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Steve and I relax. This means he finally made it to take me home from school. I’m in the nurses office,I threw up in class,so I was forced to go,before class I was just a little nauseous,Will and Dustin wanted me to go to the nurse,but I wanted to suck it up,with no one home to come get me,mom and dad are out of town at a conference for the weekend,so I’ve been with Nancy,I didn’t feel like I had a choice. We ended up compromising,that if I was still feeling nauseous after class I would go,and we would call Steve. I didn’t make it that long,got about half way through class,and I knew,I knew I was going to puke,whether I liked it or not. I raised my hand to be excused but by the time she got to me,it was too late. I threw up on the tile beside my desk,right in front of everyone. Everyone stared as Will helped me,trying to shield me,kinda like I did for him awhile back. He got me out of there,and to the nurses office,where she got my temperature,then decided I should call home.

I called Steve,and he was available to come get me,so once I knew I was going home for sure,Will went and got my backpack,and brought it back to me. He’s been with me this whole time,I laid down on the cot,and must ‘ve fallen asleep,it’s only been 30 minutes since I called him,he had to finish wrapping up what he was doing before he could come get me. “Easy kid,it’s just me Mike,let’s get you home”he murmurs softly, “Ok Steve”I murmur softly,docile,no fight left in me to argue,I’m tired and done,and I just want out of here. I let him help me stand,and he puts my backpack on one shoulder,then wraps an arm around me. The nurse lets us go without question,only telling me to get better,then we go to the office and he signs me out for the day,and he sends Will back to class,with promises he can come over to check on me after school. Then he guides me to the car,where I get into the front seat,and I let him buckle me in. Then he goes around to the drivers side and we take off.

We sit in quiet for a bit then I feel him squeeze my shoulder lightly, “how are you feeling kid”he asks gently, I know he needs to know,so we can get me feeling better,but it’s hard being honest. “Rotten, I hate that I threw up in front of everyone”I murmur softly, “it happens kid,it’s happened to me before too if you can believe it, it’ll blow over before you know it,they’ll move on to something else, now I need to stop by the store to get some stuff,do you think you’re up to going in,I’ll let you pick what you want,within reason”he asks softly,comforting,understanding. “I think so”I murmur softly as I feel him ruffle my hair. We pull into the parking lot of the grocery store,and he parks. Then we get out,and head inside,I let him wrap an arm around my shoulders,it’s taken me longer than the others to warm up to him,to trust him,but I’m finally at that point,where I’m comfortable enough to let him wrap an arm around me,hug me,comfort. We get the basics,soup,medicine for my stomach,popsicles,I get to choose the flavor,Sprite,and a thermometer,to keep my fever in check. We get checked out,then we head back to his house,stopping at mine for a minute to get a change of clothes,and to pack me a bag for the weekend.

Before I know it we’re at his house,and parked in the driveway. I let him guide me inside,and he drops the bags on the counter for a moment,grabbing me a change of clothes. “Let’s get you cleaned up kid,then I promise you can rest”he murmurs softly as I nod. I let him guide me to the bathroom,and he sits me on the closed toilet seat for a moment. He helps me get changed,throwing my puke stained shirt into the hamper for a moment,runs a wet cloth over me,then gets me into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. “Almost done kid,let’s get your temp and give you some medicine”he murmurs softly,he knows my energy is waning,and fast. “Ok,I’m sorry about all of this”I murmur softly,feeling embarrassed,and slightly bad that he’s having to take care of me. “Don’t worry about it kid,it’s my job to take care of you guys Mike,I don’t mind”he murmurs as I let him put the thermometer in my mouth.

It beeps after a few minutes and he notes the temperature,102,not bad,a fever but not bad in the scheme of things. Then it’ time for medicine,yuck,it’s the pink stuff,pepto bismol,I hate the taste,but I know it’ll make me feel better. “I know kid,it’s nasty,but it’ll make you feel better”he murmurs,knowing that look. I let him give it to me,I somehow get it down,then he gives me water,then I’m done. We head back down to the living room,where he settles me on the couch making me comfortable,putting a blanket over me,then turning the tv on,leaving it on low,on some nature program,then he places a trash can beside me,just in case. “Get some sleep alright kid,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you about lunch time so you can eat alright”he murmurs softly as I let him card a hand through my hair. “OK Steve”I murmur as I get settled under the blankets as I watch him leave the room,to probably start a load of laundry. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being on how I’m going to get through this,how I’ll face school when I get better,I know he said they’ll forget,but it still doesn’t make it any easier in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Steve and I relax. I’m throwing up again,in the trash can,as he tries to comfort me. I’ve been asleep,he woke me up for lunch,and he managed to get me to eat,then I went back to sleep,until I woke up feeling nauseous,and now we’re here. “Easy kid,I know it sucks”he murmurs softly as I let him rub my back,comfort me,and being there for me. Before I know it I’m done and he’s taking the trash can away,setting it on the ground,then he wraps an arm around me,placing a cool hand against my cheek,feeling for a fever that I know has risen by now. “Your burning up kid,your fever’s gone up, do you mind if I see where we’re at”he murmurs softly, “I don’t,what time is it”I murmur softly, “it’s about 4, Will radioed earlier, he and his mom will be over in a bit with dinner and to check in”he murmurs as I let him slip the thermometer in my mouth,and after a few minutes it beeps and he takes a look at it. “103,that’s pretty high kid,I think I want to get you in the shower,try and get this down,and give you some tylenol”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair softly. “OK I trust you”I murmur softly as I let him help me stand. 

He guides me to the bathroom,and he sits me on the closed toilet seat,and he starts running the water. Once he makes sure the temp is right,he helps me undress,then I let him help me into the shower. I shiver,the water feels cold,I know it’s probably luke warm,but with this fever it feels like it’s freezing. I let him help me wash down,any other time I would be against it,but this time I’m not,I’m too tired and sick to care. Before I know it I’m done,and he helps me dry off,then he gets me into a clean pair of clothes. Then we’re done,and he takes me back to the living room,and he lays me back down on the couch. He puts the blanket back over me,then he cards a hand through my hair as he gives me the remote. I change the channel to a police program as he leaves the room with the trash can. He goes and cleans it out,then he comes back with a glass of water. I let him give it to me,then he sits beside me,my legs resting in his lap. We stay like this for awhile,until we hear the doorbell ring,they’re here. He gets up and answers the door,and Will comes in,straight to the living room,I know he’s been endlessly worried about me today,and he wants to see me for himself.

He comes over to me,and he sits on the couch beside me quietly,he knows I’m not feeling well,but wants to know how I’m feeling anyways. “How are you feeling Mikey”he asks quietly,using a nickname that’s only between us,it’s our special thing,we have a different bond than the others,we’re closer. “I’ve been better Willie,I still feel like shit,I threw up again earlier,how was school”I murmur,I would never say shit in front of the adults,but with him it’s different,it’s just different. “I figured,it was alright,people were talking a bit about what happened,but it’ll pass by the time you get back,you know them,they’ll find something else to focus on”he murmurs softly rubbing my hand softly. “OK,it’s just embarrassing that I threw up right in front of everyone,thanks for taking care of me today,getting me out of there”I murmur as I feel him trace my hand lightly,caringly like he always does. “Your welcome Mikey,you would do the same for me,are you hurting”he asks as he notices that I flinch a little as I feel a cramp tear through my stomach,it hurts,it hurts bad,but there’s not a whole lot I can do. “A little,ouch”I murmur as I feel him move his hand to rub my stomach,to give relief,and it provides a little. It eases up soon enough,and I feel like I can breathe again as I feel him squeeze my hand softly,comforting. 

At this point his mom and Steve come back into the room,Steve has a glass in his hand,meaning they need me to drink something,probably sprite or Gatorade to keep from getting dehydrated. His mom comes over to me first and crouches down to be on my level,and she cards a hand through my hair,just like mom does,just like she does for Will or Jonathan if they’re sick. “Hey there,how are you feeling honey”she asks softly looking into my fevered brown eyes, “I’ve been better Joyce, I feel like crap”I murmur softly, “I know sweetheart,you feel really warm to me,when was the last time his temperature was taken”she says softly,the last part being directed at Steve,she’s going into full mom mode right now,which is good. “I took it about 4,so about two hours ago,It was at 103,I got him in the shower,and gave Tylenol,it came down a little and it’s been holding steady”he murmurs softly as I watch him hand her the thermometer. She places it in my mouth and we wait,then it beeps and she takes a look at it. “102,it’s still holding steady honey,have you been able to keep anything down at all”she asks quietly, “a little bit,it threw up for the second time about 4”I murmur softly, “OK honey, it’s good that you can keep things down,we’ll keep an eye on you,if your fever rises again it’ll probably be time for the ER, do you think you can stomach drinking some Gatorade”she asks quietly, “I I think so”I murmur tiredly.

I let them sit me up,and I feel Will place a steadying hand on my shoulder,and he gives me the glass. I take a few sips,and I’m done,I can’t do anymore,so they let me lay down,legs resting near Wills. “Alright honey,I’m going to make dinner alright,get some soup started for you”she murmurs softly as I nod,and they leave the room,leaving me and Will by ourselves. We talk quietly,and he rubs my knee softly,comforting,like I did for him not too long ago. There has always been this bond between us,I trust him inherently,and he trusts me,we get each other,and we know what the other needs. “Do you think you can stay with me tonight”I murmur softly,I know I have Steve,but I’d feel better with him here,more secure. “I think so Mikey, my mom should be OK with it”he murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. 

Before I know it,she’s back again,and has a mug of soup for me. They help me sit up,and she gives it to me,it’s nice and warm. “Here you go sweetie,try to eat as much as you can alright”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair. “OK Joyce,thank you”I murmur softly. I take a gentle sip of the soup,it tastes good,chicken noodle,something easy on my stomach. I hear Will ask his mom if he can stay the night with me since it’s not a school night,and she reluctantly agrees,knowing I want him here with me,more than anything. She hands him his mug of soup,and he eats it quietly,like I’m doing. Before I know it I’m done,having eaten all I can handle,and I set it down on the coffee table,then picking up the glass of sprite and taking a few sips. After that she takes the mug away,leaving us be for the moment as Steve follows. “You ready to lay back down Mikey”he asks gently, “I think so Willie”I murmur as I let him lay me back down,pulling the blanket over me.

I let him find a movie on cable,then we settle my legs on his lap again. I halfway pay attention to the movie,and the next thing I know I fall asleep with his hand on my leg,protective. The next thing I know,I feel someone card a hand through my hair to wake me gently,Steve, “easy kid,you just fell asleep,let’s get you to bed Mike”he murmurs softly,”OK”I murmur softly,sleepy,out of it. I let him help me sit up,and we find walking isn’t happening right now,I’m too tired and out of it. I let him pick me up,arms wrapped around his neck,steadying hand on my back,and I sense Will following behind us. He takes me up to the guest room,and he helps me get settled in bed,under the covers,tucked in. He gets my temp one last time before bed,noting what it is,just to keep track,102,about the same. “Get some sleep alright guys,I’m right down the hall if you need anything”he says quietly as he gets up,leaving a trashcan beside the bed,just in case. “OK Steve”he murmurs softly as I hear the door open and close,leaving just us.

I see him get changed,into a t shirt and shorts that Steve loaned him,then he gets in bed beside me,laying on his side,facing me. “Get some sleep alright Mikey,I’ll be here,wake me if you start feeling sick again,or if you just need me,promise”he murmurs softly grabbing my hand under the covers,tracing circles in my palm. “I promise Willie”I murmur softly as I find myself getting sleepy again. I see him turn off the lamp,then we’re in the dark. Before I know it I’m out again,the last sensation I feel is his hand in mine,rubbing my palm,and the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll get through the night ok,without my fever spiking or getting sick,and wondering if I’ll feel any better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike takes a turn will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????

Chapter 3  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Will and I relax. I’m throwing up,again,I’m sick and tired of puking at this point,I just want it to stop,I’m so over puking right now,it feels like it’ll never end. At least I’m safe here,I know that he won’t be mad at me for having to wake up in the middle of the night for me,if I was at home Dad would be,and it wouldn’t be pretty.”Easy Mikey,breathe,don’t fight it,it’ll make it worse”he murmurs softly,repeating the same advice I gave him not too long ago when he was in the same position. I’m throwing up nothing but pure bile,nothing left to throw up,and it burns,and hurts,so bad. I hear the door open at some point,Steve,and he comes over to me,kneeling in front of me gently. “Easy kid,it’s alright,breathe for me,geez your burning up”he murmurs softly placing a hand on my cheek,feeling the heat radiating off of my skin.  
I feel Will get up and I grab his hand,not wanting him to leave me, “shh Mikey,I’m just going to get you some water and a cloth alright,I’ll be right back”he murmurs softly, “alright”I murmur softly. I finally finish puking,and I lean back a little bit, and he takes the trash can away and places it on the floor,then he sits beside me,letting me lay against him. “I’m sorry about all of this,having to be up in the middle of the night with me”I murmur softly,tired,afraid,over everything. “Kid don’t worry about it,it happens,your safe here,can I get a temp on you”he murmurs softly, “yeah”I murmur softly as I let him place the thermometer in my mouth. It beeps after a few minutes and he notes the temp,104,right back up again,it’s not wanting to stay down,which isn’t good. “It’s time for the ER kid”he murmurs softly, “OK,I’m sorry about this”I murmur,scared,I know how badly things went at home the last time I was this sick and had to go to the ER,mom and Nancy had to convince him I needed the ER,before he would let us go.

“Don’t be kid,it happens,we’ll take good care of you alright,I promise,your safe”he murmurs,getting the sense that things went badly last time,so I’m scared,afraid. I let him hold me a little bit as I see Will come back with water and a wet cloth. I let him wipe my mouth for me,getting rid of the puke,then I drink the water,I let him hold the glass up to my mouth,my hands are shaking too much. “We’re going to have to go to the ER,his temp’s up and won’t come down”he murmurs to Will as I see him agree quietly as he sits on my other side as Steve gets up to get my shoes. “It’ll be alright Mikey,you’ll be safe I promise,I’ll be with you alright”he murmurs softly squeezing my hand to comfort as I nod. I’m scared witless right now,going to the ER is the last thing I want to do,I know they’ll get me feeling better,but it’s still not easy.

He comes over to me with my shoes and he helps me put them on,kneeling in front of me,tying them for me,as Will gets changed,it hurts to bend over. Then he helps me stand,wrapping an arm around me,to keep me steady. We head down stairs,and he grabs his keys,the insurance card,that his dad keeps for his many illegitimate kids,and we get out the door. We get out to the car and he helps me into the front seat,buckling me in,and Will gets into the back seat. Then he gets into the driver’s seat and we take off into the night. Before I know it we’re at the ER,and it’s time to go inside. He parks close,then he helps me get out,he ends up carrying me again,I’m tired and can’t walk,more like I don’t want to. I find myself laying my head against his shoulder as we walk inside. We go to the nurses station,and he talks to her,convincing her that he’s my brother, and gives her the insurance card. She calls the number on the back of the card,and once she’s sure,then she hangs up,and we’re allowed to go back. She leads us to a gurney,and he has to lay me down,I fight it a little bit,I know being put on a gurney means I’ll have to go back alone,and I don’t want to. “Shh kid,let go,it’s alright,I’m going with you,you’re not going to be alone”he murmurs softly, “OK I trust you”I murmur as I let him lay me down,and I curl up on my side,knees to my stomach,god it hurts,something isn’t quite right. 

We go back to a room,Will is allowed to go back with us since it’s quiet,and it’s the middle of the night. Once we’re in there,they need to move me to an exam table,god this is going to suck and hurt so bad. They move me,and it’s almost too much,I feel like I’m going to puke,I’m dizzy. But I make it,and they help me lay down,and I’m back on my side again,which the nurse let’s me for now. She introduces herself as nurse Julie as I let her place a thermometer in my ear gently. “What’s going on tonight Mike honey”she murmurs softly, “my stomach hurts,really bad”I murmur softly as I take in a breath. I let Steve finish telling her what’s going on,then the thermometer beeps,and she notes it,104,still the same. “OK honey,I hate doing this but I need to have you lay on your back for me if that’s alright”I murmur softly, “I think I can”I murmur softly as Steve comes over to me and helps her turn me on my back.

“It hurts”I murmur softly taking in a breath,trying to not cry,I can’t handle it. “I know honey,I know,deep breaths”she murmurs as I relax as it eases up. I let her pull up my shirt,and she prods my stomach,I do alright,until she get’s to my lower right side,then it’s bad “Easy honey,I know it hurts,deep breath,it looks like it could be appendicitis,I’ll confirm with the doctor,we might need to do a Ultrasound and a rectal just to be safe”she murmurs softly,great I know what that means,I hate it,it’s embarrassing,uncomfortable,scary,not something I want to do but I have to do it.

“OK”I murmur softly as I hear the door open,and the doctor comes in,it’s a woman. She introduces herself as Dr.Jennings as she puts on her gloves,then comes over to me. “What’s going on with you tonight Mike honey”she asks softly as she cards a hand through my hair. “My stomach hurts and I’ve been throwing up a lot”I murmur softly. “OK honey,do you mind if I feel your stomach for a moment”she asks softly, “I don’t mind”I murmur as she lifts my shirt up again,to my breast bone. She feels it,and it’s just like when the nurse did it,it hurts bad “Well it seems to me that you might have appendicitis big guy,I want to go ahead and get an ultrasound,make sure ,then I’ll start you on an iv for dehydration,then I may do a rectal as well,if It is appendicitis,then we’ll have to get you to surgery,but I promise you’ll be alright”she murmurs softly as I see the nurse prep the x ray machine. I nod as I hear her tell Steve and Will they’ll have to step out for a moment as they do the x ray,then they can come back.

They leave,then the nurse helps me get into a gown,leaving my socks on,then she gets me positioned for the ultrasound. She puts a cold gel on my stomach,then she moves the wand around,and the image comes up,and it doesn’t look good. “It’s appendicitis I’m afraid sweetheart,it’s going to be ok I promise,I’m going to have Julie go out and let your brother know alright,and get an OR set up,in the meantime I’ll do one more test,then start an iv get you on some pain meds,fluids,and something that will make you sleepy”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “OK,I’m scared”I murmur,it finally hitting me how bad things are,I’m going to have to have surgery,Mom and Dad are out of town,Nancy doesn’t know yet,I know Steve will make sure everything is taken care of,and I have the others,and the adults,but still.

“I know honey,I know,it’s going to be alright,we’ll take good care of you,can I get you on your side for me”she murmurs softly wiping away tears that I didn’t notice were staining my cheeks. “Y-yeah”I murmur softly as I let her turn me,and get me positioned. She does her thing,it’s not comfortable,but I get through it,then she gets me on my back,then she starts an iv on me. It’s not bad,it’s over pretty quickly,then she lets Steve and Will come back in to be with me. Will comes and sits by me on the bed,stroking my hand softly. “Hey Mikey,how are you holding up”he asks softly, “I’m alright Willie,I’m just scared”I murmur softly, “I know Mikey,it’ll be OK”he murmurs softly as I see Steve come over to me and sit beside me as well. “Hey there kid,it’s going to be alright,the doctor told me what’s going on,we’ll get you taken care of I promise,I called Hop and called Ms.Byers, they’re going to work on getting ahold of your parents and Nancy alright,then they’ll come”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair gently. I’m so done,I just want to get this over with,I just want to feel better.

“OK,will you be here when I wake up”I murmur softly, “Of course kid,we’re not going anywhere”he murmurs softly. We sit in quiet for awhile,talking softly,and soon enough I get really really sleepy. By this time the doctor is back,and it’s time to go to surgery for better or worse. “We’ll be here kid,it’ll be over before you know it”he murmurs carding a hand through my hair. I feel Will squeeze my hand,then it’s time. They move me to a gurney,then we go down the hallway,and into a cold sterilized room. They move me again to a cold metal table,under bright lights,and put a white sheet over me. “Alright hon,I’m going to put a mask over your mouth and nose,then I’ll need you to count back from 100,when you wake up It’ll be all over”she murmurs softly as I nod. She puts it over my mouth and nose,like she said,and I take a breath in,and start counting back from 100,and before I know it I hit 96 and I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be OK,and what will happen when I wake up from this.


End file.
